


sensitive

by garbagemanmilo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, M/M, Smut, i read a fic where sung’s core was sensitive, meouch makes biscuits and purrs, oh boy, sensitive prismatic core
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagemanmilo/pseuds/garbagemanmilo
Summary: In a game of ‘show me your’s and I‘ll show you mine,’ Sung and Meouch get closer than they thought possible.
Relationships: Commander Meouch/Doctor Sung (TWRP)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	sensitive

Meouch was fascinated with Sung’s core. It was the singer’s empath filter, in a way; it controlled most of the outside stimuli he himself couldn’t handle at once. Sung sometimes joked that he would’ve been dead a millennia ago without it, and the feline was inclined to agree. Meouch just enjoyed watching the light shine from it, the plasma pulse within it. It didn’t help that Sung slept shirtless, leaving his core bare to the feline’s prying eyes. It was hot, and Sung decided to stay up and play video games, focused on the television screen with almost comical concentration. His helmet and visor was discarded for the night, and he’d shed his shirt by the time Meouch joined him. His core was pulsating in his chest, and the bassist didn’t need to be an empath to feel the energy in the air- his fur was standing on end. He felt the ridiculous kitten urge to knead something, anything, because the energy in the room was too much. His paws had sunk into the couch cushion when the singer turned to look at him. Meouch felt heat gather under his pelt, ashamed at being caught doing something so juvenile. Sung just looked at his face, then back down to his paws, and shrugged, obviously too invested in his game to question the feline beside him. Meouch continued his kneading, relaxing slowly as his paws pulled up and pushed back down. Soon enough, he was purring, a rough, loud noise in the back of his throat, and this time he didn’t notice when Sung paused his game and stared at him. He was enjoying his indulgence, that little bit of self-soothing he rarely allowed himself to even think about. He snapped back to reality when the frontman cleared his throat, and the feline-hybrid stopped, embarrassed. Was he really purring that loud? “You- you knead and purr?” Sung asked, voice cracking just slightly, and the larger bassist shrunk back. “Yeah, it’s- I haven’t done it since I was a kitten, but... Yeah.” Sung’s eye was focused on Meouch’s paws, still flexed, the claws out and sharp. “Does- uh, does it feel good?” “Yeah. Well, it’s comforting. Kinda like, a human baby sucking its thumb?” Sung nodded, looking a bit surprised. “I didn’t know that, man,” he said, as if Meouch would ever willingly tell him. “Now you know,” Meouch replied, still feeling too hot for his own liking. “Now you gotta tell me something embarrassing you do, Sung.” The singer flinched, his face getting red. He looked down at his lap, then back up to meet Meouch’s eyes. The feline hardly knew what he had expected, but his eyes widened when Sung awkwardly gestured to the core nestled in his chest. “My core. It’s- it’s very sensitive-“ he began, and let out a shriek when Meouch practically tackled him, a wicked grin baring his sharp teeth to Sung, one of his paws almost covering the pulsing, hot core. One of his claws angled in an odd way, and it brushed the inner wall of the core. Meouch expected Sung to convulse in laughter, expected Sung to be ticklish, or just straight out slug him. What he got was a little gasp that morphed into a breathy moan. It was so wilding different than what Meouch was expecting that he pulled back, his claw scraping the inside of the core gently, and Sung bucked his hips, once, and then a hot wetness was growing beneath the feline’s ass. With a quiet hiss, Sung opened his eye, face red from... Arousal? Embarrassment? Meouch lifted himself off Sung, his eyes landing on the wet spot on his captain’s crotch. “I- I’m sorry, man, I thought- when you said ‘sensitive’ you meant ticklish,” he babbled, ears twitching rapidly as he looked everywhere but Sung, who was sitting up and adjusting his groin. “It’s okay, Meouch,” the singer mumbled, his core hot, meltingly hot. “Just... Don’t tell anyone else, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> i have a thing for coming in pants don’t fucking look at me


End file.
